


We All Deserve It

by outofprinciple



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: 本文的主軸是我最愛的套路──當演員CP遇上他們演的角色CP所以是的，有海森，有RPS！有RPS！有RPS！而且第一章就RPS快樂的滾X單，你現在要逃還來得及從沒想過我會寫海森和Thorki，腐界真是什麼事都會發生啊！如果你很怕雷文的話，乖，不要看了，地球很危險的別怪我沒警告過膩雷~~~





	1. Chapter 1

Tom躺在飯店過分柔軟的床上，身上僅披著一件睡衣，房間裡昏暗無光，但他睡意全無。身旁躺著的那個他認識了九年，在電影中扮演他哥哥的Chris Hemsworth，令Tom全身汗毛都豎了起來。

 

並非他不喜歡現在這個情況，只是，噢老天，這太折磨人了。

 

為了復仇者聯盟3的宣傳，他大老遠地從倫敦飛來加州，Chris則從澳洲飛來，許久未見的兩人非常有默契今晚應該要發生些什麼事，而體貼的Chris為了讓他滿意，告訴他：「先睡一小時吧，然後我會讓你喊到明天用沙啞的聲音接受訪問。」

 

後面那句完全沒問題──Tom心想──我隨時可以假裝自己病了，沒人會聯想的。但該死的，什麼先睡一小時！？

 

當你身邊躺了個剛洗完澡光溜溜的2014年最性感男人第一名，任何人如果能睡著，都該是一種犯罪。

 

Tom早就硬了，而他不記得是從什麼時候開始的。也許是從Chris進入他房間的時候？不不不，Tom確信脹痛感在更早之前就跟隨著他了，難道是剛下飛機，看見Chris傳來的簡訊時？(「我想你，兄弟。能在今天見到你，讓我興奮到無法入眠了好幾晚。」)

 

然後Tom絕望的想著，也許他在飛機上幻想著與Chris相見時的場景，身體就已經有反應了。

 

他感覺到床鋪的震動，Chris在他身後翻動，並且深深地吸了口氣。房間裡極其安靜，這讓Chris每一下呼吸聲都顯得過分有存在感且意味深長。Tom身上的雞皮疙瘩都立了起來，他又緊張又疲憊，Chris盯著他後背的模樣在他腦海裡浮現，Tom吞了口唾液。

 

忽然間，一隻溫熱的手掌覆上他的大腿， Tom不由自主的顫抖了一下，隨後被拉進一個懷抱裡，Chris標誌性的鬍子蹭上他的頸窩，在他耳邊輕聲問道：「你睡得著嗎？」

 

「睡不著。」他老實答道，並試圖扭頭在黑暗中尋找那雙藍的彷彿會自主發光的雙眼，但Chris簡直是隻大鉗子，把他夾了個動彈不得。

 

「這是一個邀請嗎？」Chris語帶笑意地問。

 

Tom也忍不住露出笑容。「是的，我想。」

 

啪的一聲，床頭燈被點亮了，Chris放大的笑臉呈現在他眼前，像一顆美麗卻不燙人的恆星，溫暖而令人眷戀。Tom忍不住撫摸他覆滿柔軟鬍子的下巴，好一陣子沉浸在這靜謐溫馨的氣氛中。 _我究竟傻笑成什麼樣子了？_ Tom心想，極力想閉上一直自動笑開的雙唇。 _大概就和_ _Chris_ _一樣傻吧。_

 

「我可能會表現的很糟。」Chris說，他充滿慾望的眼神卻完全不是那麼回事，赤裸的令人雙頰發燙。「但我實在忍不住了。」

 

「噢，我也是。」Tom再也無法阻止自己露齒而笑，「可惡的時差，可惡的高空氣壓。」

 

Chris燦爛的笑了，接著掀開他身上的被子，右手直搗黃龍摸向Tom勃起的老二。Tom立刻發出彷彿被扼住脖子般的呻吟。Chris的手又大又熱，被握住的包覆感讓他像坐上直奔最高點的雲霄飛車。

 

「嘿，我學了點新技巧。」Chris興致勃勃的說，「一定把你擼到哭出來，我保證。」

 

「噢──」Tom倒抽了口氣，Chris的在他陰囊上的一陣搓揉讓他幾乎要咬碎了自己的牙齒。「你、你不──不進來嗎？」

 

「不是今晚，」Chris微笑道，「你累壞了，我也沒好到哪兒去，今天你只要享受我的服務。」

 

「這樣──對、對你──不公平。」他努力組織字句道。

 

Chris掐了下他的龜頭，Tom聽見自己發出類似「噫噫──」的壓抑呻吟，緊接著Chris低頭含住他的右邊乳頭，Tom這下完完全全尖叫出來了，他不知道飯店的牆壁有多薄，住在隔壁的又是誰？希望不是其他的Chris──小勞勃那張曖昧又嘲諷的臉瞬間出現在他腦海裡──不，最好不要是任何人！

 

「你喜歡這個。」Chris抬頭親了下他的臉頰說。

 

「我、我是喜歡，但──噫！」

 

Chris再度進攻他的乳頭和敏感的雙球。Tom不只一次懊惱過自己的誠實，那往往為Chris製造太多捉弄他的合理藉口。但現在這個、這讓他興奮的什麼都不想思考，Chris似乎真的有研究過取悅他的指法，那揉捏的力道和速度，這才沒過幾分鐘，就已經讓Tom幾乎潰堤。他彷彿這輩子從沒這麼硬過，陰莖一跳一跳的抗議著想解放。

 

他得用左臂攀著Chris健壯的肩膀，才不至於像灘爛泥般癱軟下去。Chris靠在他的腋窩，嘴上對Tom的乳尖進行著輕舔與吸吮的循環，每次的咬弄都帶著疼痛，更多的卻是淹沒人的快感。Tom覺得自己就像個導體，而Chris是發電機──這跟他電影中的形象可真吻合──只要一碰到Chris，他就被千萬道電流穿過，死而無憾。

 

「我、我快要──」Tom叫道，嗓子竟然已經有些啞了。

 

Chris改用食指與拇指掐住他陰莖的前後，用彷彿在剝開什麼的動作，從龜頭的小洞一路向下按壓到陰囊，再原路擼了回來。重複了幾下Tom就興奮到雙眼失焦，只能張著嘴「哈──哈──」的用力吸氣。Chris說的沒錯，他學的新技巧厲害極了，足以讓Tom放棄一切就只為了這個失控的高潮。

 

然而真正讓他失控的，是Chris移往他耳垂的一個舔咬。毫無防備的耳朵被濕軟高熱的舌頭一碰，Tom就抽氣著射了。他的大腿繃起一條條肌肉收縮的紋路，陰莖顫抖著射了一股、兩股、三股。

 

「你太性感了。」Chris用快要按捺不住的聲音，低沉的說。

 

他邪惡的手指仍在Tom的老二上來來回回的套弄，Tom剛從高潮中回過神來，下體仍有一道又一道極端的刺激，心中大喊不妙。

 

「別、別弄了。」他說，一邊扭動著想逃開。

 

「現在才是好戲呢。」Chris說，他甚至加快了速度。

 

「你、你──」Tom拼命的推開他，這完全是下意識的動作，過大的刺激讓他本能地想掙脫。「你又不是、不知道──噢、嘶──剛射完──很敏感。」

 

「敏感」兩個字說出來時聲調都已經高了八度，一些非常危險的衝動也在他的神經中蠢蠢欲動。Tom很想撕碎些什麼，或者是咬碎些什麼，好排解他被那逼到懸崖邊，轉頭對他說「我們一起跳吧？」的邪惡慾望。而始作俑者卻掐緊了他的腰，在Tom即將尖叫時，低頭含住了他的陰莖。

 

Tom只覺得自己瞬間被無數道閃電劈中，無盡的力量從他身體內部向外爆發，他嘴裡胡亂喊了什麼，整個飯店都被撼動了，他聽見一些東西摔落的聲音，以及Chris的悶哼。接著，性器上的刺激完全消失了，他的神智也逐漸回到了大腦裡，Tom這才感覺到自己的眼眶酸澀，剛才不曉得用了多大的力量睜大雙眼，而他的臉頰上淚水縱橫。

 

他躺了一小會兒，逐漸意識到發生了什麼事。床邊一個人影搖搖晃晃的站了起來，狼狽地爬回床上。

 

「我的天哪，噢，我的天哪！」Tom喊道，慌亂的坐起身。「Chris？你還好嗎？我把你踢下去了？」

 

Chris又露出那個傻大個的燦爛笑容，把他抱進懷裡。

 

「你把我踢下去了。」他得意洋洋地說，「肯定是爽翻了。」

 

Tom愣了一下，簡直不知道該笑還是該生氣。臉上那些不知何時冒出來的叛徒淚水，直接驗證了Chris說會把他「擼到哭出來。」的宣誓。

 

「說真的，你喜歡嗎？」Chris問。

 

「喜歡。」Tom道，他實在無法說謊，只能選擇將眼淚全抹在Chris的胸上充當報復。「但當下我真的很想殺了你。」

 

「下次讓我也試試『很想殺了你』是什麼感覺。」Chris親暱地靠在他臉頰邊說。

 

Tom用揉犬隻頭部的方式狠狠揉了Chris的頭髮。然後一頭將他撞倒在被窩裡。

 

 

TBC.

你知道嗎，我就只是想寫Chris被踹下床又美滋滋的爬回來這段而已

我很喜歡Chris無限為愛人付出的形象

會想盡辦法讓另一伴在床上爽到不行的男人，才是真正的好男人

我承認我其實沒那麼愛抖森啦，這對裡面我喜歡的是海總

不過抖森認真誠實的個性還蠻可愛的，希望我能越來越愛他XDD

被逼到懸崖邊的慾望 You jump, I jump.(點頭)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 溫馨小提示1：可能有雷，還沒看Avengers 3和Thor: Ragnarok的請斟酌閱覽

溫馨小提示2：本文無視電影的結局，因為是平行時空，基本上電影只是地球人對這幾位英雄的描繪，不代表在我的MCU宇宙裡有些角色已經死亡了

 

正文：

 

 阿斯嘉皇宮前堆滿了爭豔綻放的花朵，從花籃、花藤、花束到花盆，集結了九界最精緻最豔麗的花藝。Skurge下意識用右手揉捏自己鬍子的一角，來來回回穿梭在花叢之中，試圖挑出缺陷。一名身著綠袍的事務員在台階下緊張地盯著他，眼珠隨著Skurge的移動來回掃視。

「我親愛的大人，這些已經是我花費一年的時間，從九界找到了最好的花農們，給予大量資源所栽種出來的花了。」事務員無奈地說。

「不不不，你不了解！」Skurge揮著手道：「這可是國王的婚禮！你知道他們放了多大的壓力在我身上嗎？這些花兒絕對不能有一絲差錯！」

「我很確信Thor不會在意花朵上有一些小缺陷。」

「誰告訴你國王是Thor的？」Skurge哼道，鄙夷事務員對王室的淺薄認識。「Loki想當國王，但阿斯嘉不會同時有兩個國王，所以Thor肯定會讓步的， 反正我們都知道實際上誰是真正有權力的那個。──而Loki對這些小東西的要求，噢，你很清楚他吹毛求疵的程度。」

事務員嘆了口氣，不甚認同的搖搖頭。此時一抹不尋常的紫色進入Skurge的視線之中，他彎腰將手伸向那朵紅的不均勻的牡丹，卻在手指即將接觸到花瓣之際，眼睜睜的看著它被一陣帶著冰雪的狂風給捲走。

「噢啊！」

Skurge狼狽的遮著臉，抹掉跑進眼裡如同利刃在戳刺他眼珠的雪花，再抬頭時，他還來得及看見一串金色的火花圍成一個等身的橢圓形，向內收縮變小並且消失的過程。前方站著一個逆光的人影。

 _又是這種浩大的登場方式_ ，Skurge皺眉又抹了抹眼睛，阿斯嘉的人一向喜歡場面，這可能和即將結婚的國王(們)有關。他低頭尋找本欲精心挑選的花朵時，赫然看見原先整齊的花籃都已被吹得東倒西歪，裡頭的嬌嫩鮮花全滾了出來，攤在地上彷彿市集裡任人踐踏的食物殘渣，他發出悲慘的嚎叫。

「誰！」Skurge怒道：「是誰毀了這些──」

「噢，嗨。」來人說道。

他有著瘦長的臉孔與身材，頰邊兩個深深的凹陷讓來人看上去顯得十分刻薄，身上被帶著米德加德東方味道的深藍色服飾包的密密實實，雙肩上卻掛了條如同Thor的囂張紅色披風，然而更令人無法忽視的，是他胸前那顆透著翠綠色光芒的寶石。

「Dr. Strange，」他用非常高傲的神情說，接著他瞥了眼滿地狼藉，便毫無歉意的再度開口：「抱歉搞砸了你的花，我剛從西伯利亞過來，Thor和Loki在哪？」

「什麼？」Skurge刷的一聲抽出他的斧頭，擺出對戰姿態。「你找我們的國王做什麼？」

自稱Dr. Strange的人用看著蠢蛋的眼神說：「他們沒告訴過你，我和復仇者們會來參加婚禮嗎？」

「婚禮還有五天，在這之前，我不管你是怪人還是醫生，你都是一個入侵者！」

Skurge舉起斧頭衝向他，卻在踏出兩步後，就有什麼東西纏住了他的雙腿，導致他直挺挺的倒在地上，面部朝下撞了個七葷八素，他聞到血液的腥味以及流過人中時那溫暖的濕意，這種戰鬥開場真是太不體面了。

「搞什──」Skurge怒吼道，由於雙腳被縛住，他只能在地上蠕動，回頭一看，纏住他雙腿的居然是一件紅色的披風。

「不告訴我就算了，我自己找，」Stephen嘆了口氣，舉起雙手，一邊前進一邊做了一個怪異的畫圓舉動。「再會。」

紅色披風忽然從Skurge的雙腳上鬆開，咻的一聲跟著Stephen的身影進入他用金色風火輪創造的異空間，Skurge從地上跳起，想要尾隨他們，那一圈金色的火花卻迅速的縮小消失了。

 

＊＊＊

 

Loki很想來場殺戮。他的太陽穴隱隱作痛，腰痠的像個80萬歲的老頭，大腿上被拉開的筋脈一跳一跳的在抗議。他翻身踢了下Thor的小腿，那個五天後就會成為他丈夫的雷霆之神毫無反應，繼續攤著雙手雙腳呼呼大睡。

雖然剛剛的過程很美好，但是最近Thor有點太過精力旺盛，每隔幾個小時就摸進他的大腿內側，身體再好的人都會被他操壞的。Loki惱怒的瞪著他佈滿鬍髭的下頷，抬腿使出更大的力氣又踹了一下，這次卻牽動了他埋在每根神經裡的痠痛，Loki頓時像是被千萬道閃電貫穿般又疼又麻，他噢了一聲，反射性地將臉埋進Thor的臂彎中。

「嗯──Loki？」Thor彷彿說夢話般含糊地喊道。

 _你可終於醒了。_ Loki揪了把他的鬍子，Thor悶哼著睜開雙眼，握住Loki正在施暴的手腕。

「我們說好不扯鬍子的。」Thor正色說。但是他湛藍的雙眼裡透著迷戀與愉悅。

「我需要條件交換。」Loki道，他深吸了口氣。「要我不扯你鬍子，你得答應我──每一天只能一次。」

「一次？」Thor不敢置信的哀號道：「只能一次會憋死我的。」

「超過一次會殺死我。」Loki冷冷地說。

「Loki──」

Thor擺出了一個受虐犬隻的表情。 _又來了_ ，Loki心想， _我不會再心軟。_

「你再這樣需索無度，我會叫瓦甘達那個女科學家把你改造──」

「──咳，抱歉打擾你們的親密時光。」一個聲音很不是時候的出現。

Loki的手上瞬間出現了兩把匕首，Thor也不知何時握著他的風暴破壞者從床上一躍而起，由金線織成的被單從他身上飄落，走入光線中的Stephen立刻抬手遮住雙眼。

「哇喔，冷靜啊你們，拜託穿條褲子，Thor。」

「你什麼時候站在那裡的？」Loki嘶聲道。

「大概從──你們討論鬍子的時候？」Stephen面無表情地說。「相信我，我真的不想看到你們在床上卿卿我我的樣子， 但是你們阿斯嘉裡每個人都想殺死我，我是逃到這裡的。」

「你有沒有想過阿斯嘉的國王會有多想殺死你呢？」Loki提高音調說。

出乎意料的是，Thor一把將風暴破壞者扔到床上，床立刻發出內部石材被層層壓碎的鈍音，雷神張開雙臂，歡天喜地的迎了上去。

「Dr. Strange！我的兄弟，歡迎你來到阿斯嘉！」

「我要你穿條褲子！」Stephen用高八度的聲音說。

Loki也從床邊站了起來，綠色的長袍在他的肌膚碰到空氣的一瞬間就自動出現在他身上，他將匕首插回腰間。這幾秒鐘的時間裡，Thor身上也已經有了那套Loki認為愚蠢到不行的戰袍。天哪，他痛恨這個， _必須要_ _Thor_ _婚禮時換套衣服_ 。Loki心想。

「你沒有先通知我們就直接來拜訪，阿斯嘉當然會把你當成一位入侵者。」

「恭喜你們要結婚了。」Stephen自動忽略了Loki的責備。「我只是想提早來看看阿斯嘉，再說，西伯利亞那兒環境實在太嚴苛，我很可能會毀了這個禮物。」

他用非常戲劇化的方式甩了下披風，從不知何處抽出一個卷軸。Stephen看了他們兩人一眼，Loki發誓這是他第一次覺得Stephen在忍笑，以往這個男人總是板著一張彷彿所有人都欠他百萬的臉。

「你們真應該要好好欣賞一下地球的藝術。」Stephen說，他的嘴角翹了起來，用老練的手法攤開那個卷軸。

出現在Loki和Thor眼前的赫然是一張海報，背景處為一片灰濛濛的大樓和殘骸，畫面正中央有兩個人物──那是他們，Loki和Thor，前者頂著一張驕傲得意的臉，被後者抱在懷裡，Thor還拿著早在幾年前就被Hela捏碎的Mjolnir。海報的正下方有一個大字和一排小字。Thor: The Dark World.

Loki瞪大雙眼，海報上確實是他們兩人，但他完全不記得什麼時候和Thor拍過這種照片。他看向Thor，他名義上的哥哥也對他投以茫然的視線。

「這是──什麼東西？」

「地球人幫你們拍的海報。」Stephen說，他顯然覺得很有趣，因為他的聲音正透著一股輕快的節奏。「噢，我得解釋一下，不是我們所在的這個時空的地球，是另外一個時空裡的地球──你們理解我的意思嗎？」

「不理解。」Thor說，但他似乎沒想要深究，趨前拿起了海報仔細觀看。「Loki，你快看，他們長得真像我們！」

「這是怎麼回事？」Loki說，他心裡冒了一股無名火來，「有人假扮我和Thor？」

「不是假扮。」Stephen皺起了眉頭，難得能看見這名高傲的天才不知如何解釋的模樣，讓Loki稍微沒那麼生氣了一點，只有一點。「你們知道電影嗎？就是地球人拍影片來娛樂自己的一個產業？」

Thor點頭，Loki哼了一聲作為回答。

「這個時空裡的地球人，把我們的故事拍成了電影。」Stephen說，「你們，我，復仇者們，還有一些我們以前解決過的敵人──這個就是電影的海報，只不過是被改圖過的。」

「什麼是改圖？」Thor問。

「那不重要！」Loki斥道，他轉向Stephen兇惡的問：「米德加德人為什麼要做這種事？」

「因為你們很受歡迎。」Stephen說，「嘿，你們該開心的，地球人愛死你們了，當然他們也一樣愛我──不過還沒人幫我改過這種圖呢！」

「所以這上頭的兩個人是誰？」Thor問，「既然不是我們親自拍攝的話，肯定是有人假冒我和Loki了。」

「他們是電影演員，Chris Hemsworth和Tom Hiddleston。」Stephen有些無奈地再次說明道：「在電影裡扮演你們兩個，現在可是紅得不得了，兩個人都賺進了大把的知名度和鈔票。」

Loki挑起雙眉。「賺了大把的知名度和鈔票？」

「是啊。」Stephen說，「你得承認他們實在很會拍電影──他們最新的那一集，把我拍得好偉大──雖然那是事實──不過我看得都流淚了。」

Loki默不作聲的看著Thor向Stephen連聲道謝然後喜孜孜地將海報收下。心理飛快的盤算著。米德加德上有兩個渾蛋靠著他和Thor賺了大把的知名度和財富？這種事情他可是萬萬不能容忍。

他得找Stephen單獨談談。

 

TBC.

我真沒想到Skurge就寫了1000多字，其實我蠻喜歡這個角色的

雖然最後在Ragnarok裡死了

不過平行時空嘛！那是地球電影商對他的解釋

在我的宇宙裡他還活得好好的，而且是個嘴砲但忠心的好官唷！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然有雷，還沒看AVG3的朋友們請快逃！

他們花了點時間清潔，在浴室裡Tom忍不住親了Chris好幾口──又或者是Chris忍不住親了他好幾口──他愛Chris活力的氣息(即使他也已經被飛行折磨的精力大減)、健壯的臂肌、陽光的味道，這些隨時能讓Tom想到海灘。在滔天的巨浪裡，Chris踏著衝浪板而來，身體與海面呈各種極限角度，像條海龍般輕鬆駕馭，看見Tom時他咧嘴笑出十顆牙。上岸之後他衝過來擁抱Tom，力道之大甚至將他舉了起來。

他的身上有海風的味道。

Tom的幻想和Chris的胡鬧，導致這個黏黏糊糊的清洗花了兩倍的時間才完成。連走出浴室時Chris都像個橡皮糖般黏著他，等到終於把這個跟自己飾演的角色幾乎沒兩樣的男人送出房門以後，Tom回到床邊，拿起筆記型電腦，歡快地把自己摔在被褥凌亂的床上。

他應該要複習一下明天的紅毯該如何表現，他計畫好的，以及猜測可能遇到的問題，再模擬答覆。這次宣傳Kevin盯得特別嚴格，任何涉及劇情透露的行為或語言都被嚴重警告，Kevin甚至特別要求其他演員要幫忙看住Tom Holland和Mark的嘴。而身為一個──可以說是品學兼優的演員，Tom認為自己應該要好好的負起責任。

他點開Marvel提供的多重加密網頁，重新看了一遍Loki和Thanos的對手戲，為自己的演技暗自得意了一下，也欣賞了一會兒戴著單邊眼罩的Chris。

忽然之間，Tom感到身側一陣劇痛，同時整個人憑空從床上騰了起來，被一股大力撞擊的往反方向飛去，感覺就像拍一些飛撲躲避爆炸的畫面時，運用彈力繩製造效果一樣，差別在於他現在直接撞上飯店的牆壁，身上毫無保護措施，也沒有彈簧墊緩衝。

強烈的疼痛幾乎是立刻就席捲了他的四肢百骸。有那麼一瞬間，他睜開眼卻一片漆黑，Tom緊張的以為自己失明了，過了好幾秒，光線與景物慢慢回到他的眼前。Tom用力眨眨眼，映入眼簾的畫面讓他打了個冷顫，全身的汗毛都豎了起來。

一個cosplay Loki的人站在他面前。

Tom又抹了抹雙眼，這人非常專業地穿了Loki那套鑲邊的綠色貼身皮衣，還原程度幾乎要讓Tom以為這個瘋狂的粉絲是去劇組偷來的戲服。但是那張臉──Tom深深吸了口氣──那簡直是自己的翻版，瘦削的臉頰、銳利的下頷、細長的眉毛、圓滾滾的雙目、薄到幾乎快看不見的嘴唇……。

Tom張開嘴，又閉上，像隻離水的魚般本能地歙動雙唇。這人太像他了，猶如正有人惡作劇地用VR播放他飾演的Loki，像到令Tom害怕。

然而，不速之客卻也圓睜著雙眼，一臉震驚地盯著他看，彷彿闖入私人房間的是Tom。

「你──」他們同時開口，卻又同時嚇壞了。因為兩個人的聲音重疊在一塊兒，居然就只有一道聲線，一樣的音色，一樣的頻率。

「呃，我很欣賞你的努力。」Tom說，這是他謹慎思考後的決定。「不過現在的時間和地點，我恐怕得請你離開──」

對方豎起了眉毛，嘴唇抿的更薄了。Tom暗叫不妙，他絕對不想冒犯任何人，特別是這人看來又是他的頭號粉絲，於是趕緊接著說道：「不過你的扮相非常成功，太令我驚艷了，你是不是願意明天早上八點先到我房門口呢？我希望能和你一起接受訪問。」

Tom試圖站起來，這非常不容易，考量到他剛不用替身實際上演了一場摔角戲。就在他打直膝蓋，以為能順利整理好自己時，一個劃破停滯空氣的尖銳聲音令Tom心臟狂跳了一陣，接著一把亮晃晃的匕首就抵在他的額際。

「跪下。」對方冷冷地說。

Tom有點惱怒了，他不是沒見過粉絲玩過頭，但是拿著武器就完全是另一回事了。

「你冷靜點。」Tom說，「放下你的匕首，否則我得叫警衛了，你也不希望在首映前就因為襲擊演員而入獄吧？」

對方稍微前傾了一點兒，身軀造成的陰影壟罩在Tom上方，特別令人不舒服。那人用熟練的手法緩緩轉動匕首，刀尖微微刺入Tom額頭的皮膚，Tom開始冒冷汗了，他已經可以感覺到溫熱的血液沿著自己的眉骨滑落。對方發出不屑的嗤笑。

「從剛剛到現在，你都在想首映的事。」他說，「你知道我是誰嗎？人類？」

「我以為你是我的粉絲，畢竟你的裝扮如此成功。」Tom小心的挑揀措辭。「但顯然──是我誤會了？」

那人爆出一陣狂笑，匕首也隨之離開了Tom的前額，Tom驚愕地抬起頭，看著對方用自己的臉和演技笑的前仰後合，雖然他的生命正遭受威脅，但這彷彿是從電影裡節錄出來的Loki現場表演，還是令Tom思考起了請對方當替身的可能性。

「我是你的粉絲？」不速之客邊笑邊大聲說：「你可真是夠厚臉皮的，拿我的名號闖蕩電影界，還說我是你的粉絲？」

「我──聽不懂你在說什麼。」

對方用一種看著小學生的嘲弄眼神，從頭到腳打量Tom一遍。

「我是Loki Odinson，阿斯嘉的國王，奧丁之子，惡作劇之神。」

「呃，」Tom眨了眨眼。「無意冒犯，不過──阿斯嘉的國王？你是否記錯了台詞？我很確定應該是阿斯嘉的王子。」

對方再次發揮了操弄匕首的高超技術，出神入化到Tom甚至以為匕首是直接出現在他的手裡，這次刀尖更為有恐嚇意味的抵上了Tom的頸邊。對方原先還有一點桀敖、懶得與人爭執的氣質，現在已經完全被憤怒取代。

「Tom Hiddleston！我就是Loki Odinson，你頂著我的身分招搖撞騙，還敢跟我胡扯？」他咆哮道，單薄的胸膛猛烈起伏，Tom被他的氣勢驚嚇地縮起了肩膀。

自稱Loki的人拿著匕首在他喉間比劃，臉靠得非常近，瞇起雙眼細細打量他，Tom驚恐地死命盯著地毯，別開臉想躲避他的氣息。

「噢，你不相信我，是不是？」他輕柔地說，然後用幾乎能捏碎人顎骨的力量捏住了Tom的下頷，迫使他抬頭。「看著我。」

他在Tom的面前開始像奶油遇熱般融化，變成一團色彩混雜的漩渦，接著又迅速形塑成一張Tom十分熟悉的臉，整個過程不到兩秒鐘。Tom被漫天的震驚與恐懼淹沒，在他面前使用暴力捏著他下巴的人，分明從Loki變成了穿著緋紅女巫戲服的Elizabeth Olsen。

「你不會想挑戰我的，Tom Hiddleston。」Lisa、不──應該說──總之，面前這個性感大美女應該是Loki，他惡狠狠地說。

「好吧！好吧！」Tom大叫道：「你是Loki！惡作劇之神！你想要什麼？我對你完全沒有威脅，別傷害我！」

Loki──他在Tom失聲尖叫時就變回原狀──看見Tom的恐懼，臉上立刻寫滿了愉悅與興奮，他咧開薄薄的嘴唇，手上瞬間又出現了那把匕首，面目猙獰地嘶聲說：「我要殺了你──」

「不行！」Tom急忙道：「明天是電影首映，你不能這麼做──」

說到電影，一個念頭在Tom的腦海中閃過，他不曉得這個Loki和劇本裡的Loki有什麼不同，但看起來行為模式如出一轍，眼下也顧不了那麼多，Tom只能姑且一試。

「你瞧，你很受地球人歡迎的，」Tom轉著眼珠說，「所以我才會誤認為你是我的粉絲，因為走到哪兒，你的粉絲都如影隨形。」

Loki果然愣住了，他停下所有舉動，用眼神示意Tom繼續說下去。

「我是你在地球上的代言人。」Tom眼見出現轉機，立刻再接再厲，「你想想，我可以替你征服地球人──你不是想統治地球嗎？我可以為你做很多事。」

Loki再度瞇起了雙眼，懷疑地打量他。「那是好幾年前的事了，不過你怎麼知道我曾想統治地球？」

 _我瞎猜的。_ Tom嚥下了這句話。

「總之，你何不等個幾天呢？」Tom說，他真的開始胡扯了。「見識一下群眾對你的熱情，你會發現統治地球很容易的。」

Loki的匕首消失了，他挺直了身軀，在房間裡踱來踱去不曉得在想什麼。但已足以讓Tom鬆了口氣，這是個好現象，代表Loki開始考慮他──無比荒謬──的提議。

然而這份輕鬆沒有維持多久，Loki撿起了他掉在地上的筆記型電腦，在Tom來不及阻止之前，Loki就看見了影片停在一個很不祥的地方──Tom在電影中扮演這個惡作劇之神，被Thanos扼著脖子的畫面。

邪神困惑的皺起眉。

「這是什麼？」

「這是──呃。」

Loki按了播放鍵，隨著影片中的「他」在Thanos手中掙扎，斷斷續續的說著：「你永遠、不會、成為、神──」然後圓睜著雙眼，淒美的斷氣。

Tom感覺到室內的氣溫越來越低。

「這就是你拍的電影？」Loki轉過頭來問道，臉上帶著沒有溫度的笑容。

「這、其實──」Tom嚥了口唾沫。「地球人崇拜你，但是故事總要有些張力──」

「你們認為我會死在Thanos手裡？」

「不，我的意思是……我認為你並沒有死，但是劇情的走向我是不會知道的。」

「如果你們都認為我死了，請問我要怎麼統治米德加德？」

Loki用完美的邏輯堵的Tom一句話都回應不了，他開始相信Loki是智商超群的一位神了。Tom急的滿頭大汗，剛沐浴過的身體像激烈運動過後那樣黏膩。

「我想，殺了你仍然是最好的選擇。」Loki微笑道。

「等等，等等！」Tom再度急中生智：「觀眾不會相信你死的！因為過去的系列電影中，你死過無數次！」

說完這句話Tom就後悔了，他無法判斷Loki的表情究竟是開心或是錯愕或是憤怒，或是三者混在一起。邪神緊皺著眉頭又鬆開，嚙咬下唇又緊抿，而當他似乎下定決心要怎麼做的時候，變故突然發生。

「Loki，放開他。」一個低沉的聲音說。

他們同時回頭，門口站著一個高大的身影，Thor身穿那套始終如一的黑色鎧甲與紅色披風，手裡握著風暴破壞者，渾身雷氣流竄，發出啪滋啪滋的聲響。他向前踏了一步。

「跟我回阿斯嘉，Loki。」

 

 

TBC.

~~跟我回老家結婚，~~ ~~Loki~~

Marvel系列電影實在太多，我非常有可能寫出一些蟲蟲，如果抓到蟲請務必跟我說OTL

是說今天和朋友光是一些細節就討論很久，我想確定Loki有沒有在自我介紹中說過他是阿斯嘉的國王，我記得是沒有，應該都是說阿斯嘉的王子，頂多說阿斯嘉的王位合法繼承人

也就是說”I am Loki, son of Odin, God of mischief, The rightful heir of Asgard”後面這句有替換成King of Asgard過嗎？朋友幫忙找了很久，還找到Loki之歌

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6QGFmobOLs&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6QGFmobOLs&feature=youtu.be)

Please put down the spear真的是笑壞我了XDDD

最後，文章總算進行到一半(真的嗎)，我不是本來想寫PWP的嗎！究竟發生了什麼事！


	4. Chapter 4

Tom作夢也沒想到會有這麼一天。遇見自己演的角色已經夠荒唐了，現在竟然還遇見活生生的雷神，那套戰袍和高壯的身軀他都再熟悉不過，Tom因此有種很瘋狂的感覺──他好像跟Thor認識很久了。因為，這傢伙給他的感覺就如同Chris，雖然有遙不可及的非人身材，但當Thor的眼光移到他身上時，金髮的雷神彷彿隨時都會在下一秒就對著他吐舌頭做鬼臉，然後一起等待導演喊卡。（或者發現導演擋在鏡頭前做鬼臉，這在跟Taika共事時時常發生。）他們曾在片場上戲服都還來不及脫就撲抱在一塊兒，Tom記得胸口撞到那片鎧甲時愉悅的疼痛。而看看雷霆之神現在的穿著，要不是先見識到Loki的存在，Tom恐怕再度懷疑面前的人是去偷了劇組的戲服來cosplay的。

 _雷神都出現了……是不是哪一天，我能順便收集一組復仇者聯盟？_ 這個念頭讓Tom有些胃痛，他猛力搖頭，企圖將這瘋狂的想法搖出大腦。

「你怎麼找得到我？」Loki退了幾步，不滿地說：「Stephen帶你來的？」

Thor靜靜站在原處，凝視Loki好幾秒鐘，令Tom感覺有一世紀那麼久，他既希望自己能就地消失，又希望能在現場看完可能是他這輩子唯一一次機會能看到的場面。他是說──雷神和邪神耶！那兩個在神話和漫畫中的人物，現場看起來應該是漫畫版。他們究竟是什麼關係？要是真的不小心被他搞清楚了，他相信劇組的任何一個人都會忌妒死他的機緣。

雷霆之神往前走了幾步，露出一個很淺的微笑，答非所問地說：「我永遠都找得到你。」

 _噢這_ ──Tom起了雞皮疙瘩。

他以為Loki會不屑的輕哼，沒想到身穿綠袍的惡作劇之神竟然不自在地別過了頭，臉頰上似乎還有紅暈。超乎預期的反應讓Tom一時之間太過驚訝，傻傻地抬頭望著Loki那張頗顯難為情的臉，直到看見邪神回望他時眼裡閃過的光芒，他才意識到這個舉動讓不喜歡被人發現自己窘態的Loki，找到了轉移群眾注意力的方法。

「你看！」他像拎小雞一樣拎起了Tom，後者被這股怪力嚇的縮起了手腳。「這裡真的有一個跟我長得一模一樣的人，我保證另一個和你長的一樣的人就在附近。」

Thor皺眉望著Loki，「那是地球的事，你別管了，跟我回去吧。」

「哥哥！我真不敢相信你還是這麼天真！」Loki將Tom拋下，踱著重重的步伐指責道：「他用你的臉和名字拍電影，用你的臉和名字接受採訪，用你的臉和名字跟粉絲合照，你仔細想想，你真的能接受？」

 

「Loki！」Thor舉起了他的武器，隨之賁起的肌肉跳動著美麗又駭人的青筋，Tom敢肯定Loki幾不可見的顫抖了一下。「別逼我，你知道我可以把你押回去的。」

「嘖，」Loki邊後退邊橫眉豎目的說：「你會為你今天做的選擇後悔的！」

邪神單手揭起他的綠色披風，停頓了一下，似乎在等Thor改變態度，但是雷神冷著一張臉站在原地，毫無動搖之色，Loki雙眉一皺，臉上浮起氣憤與失望的神色。

「我不要跟你結婚了！」

他像扔砲彈一樣扔下這句話，接著一轉身，隨著呈圓弧形翻飛的披風一塊兒消失了，留下目瞪口呆的Tom和Thor。

這太驚人了。Tom覺得整個房間都在旋轉。他奮力拍了一下自己的額頭，他在短短幾分鐘之內，不僅見到了兩個Marvel漫畫中的強大角色，還不小心知道了他們的──額，婚約？

他抬頭看向仍然呆站在原地的Thor，雷神應該要比邪神親民地多，Tom判斷。他暫時不用擔心自己的人身安全。因此他實在應該要利用這個機會，大膽的做一些任何人在這個情況下都會想做的事。

「抱、抱歉，我不是有意要──窺探你們的隱私，」Tom結結巴巴地說：「但是──結、結婚？」

Thor微張著嘴，目光移向他，忽然將手裡的戰斧一扔，捧腹大笑了起來。他趨前竄向坐在地上還一頭霧水的Tom，一把將他摟進懷裡。

「你也被我唬住了？我的演技真是厲害啊！」

「Chris？」Tom驚叫道，「天哪，真的是你嗎？」

他捧起對方的臉檢查了一番，卻不知道該如何確定，於是又朝Chris的腰部摸去，他的手被一些透明長條狀的軟管纏住，撈起來一看，竟然是隱形的燈管。

「當初劇組做的，本來是想用實體流動燈光製造電流視覺效果，但纏在身上沒辦法活動，於是Taika決定還是用動畫後製。沒想到今天能用上。」Chris解釋道。

「我不知道這個，這太棒了！」Tom驚喜地說：「連Loki都信以為真。」

「那是真的Loki嗎？」Chris說，他見Tom愛不釋手地把玩燈管，忍不住撫摸對方的後頸。「我在隔壁聽見你們說話，本來打算叫保鑣的，但是越來越不對勁，於是我去叫醒了Amelia，換上這套戲服過來。」

「你真是天才。」Tom說，喜愛之情溢於言表。

「戲服很難穿，我來晚了，真是抱歉。」

Tom搖搖頭。剛才發生的一切再度浮上腦海，Loki的眉眼和身形都與他並無二致，但是那壓倒性的恐怖力量，那千變萬化的法術，以及他凍的像顆巨大冰塊的皮膚，都令Tom心口發毛。他抱緊Chris厚度十足的手臂。

「Loki，那個傳說中的邪惡之神，真的來到地球了。」Tom說，顧不得Chris堅硬的鎧甲壓得他胸口發疼。「你說怎麼辦？他顯然目標是我。現在雖然暫時把他嚇退了，但要是他之後發現你不是Thor，我怕——」

他害怕的吞嚥了一下，沒有得到Chris的任何回應，才感覺到有些不對。Chris湛藍的雙眼凝視著他，視線從頸項向下滑去，然後停在他胸口打轉，Tom這才想起自己什麼也沒穿，只披了件浴袍，倒在一個愛他且性功能正常（甚至可能算是優越）的男人懷裡。他臉紅的下意識拉了下白色的絨布，遮住自己裸露的部分。

不過不知道該說幸好，還是令人失望，Chris並沒有要進一步的意思。

「這簡直是復仇者聯盟第一集的劇情嘛。」他說。

此刻的Chris竟然還能露出那麽燦爛的笑容，Tom簡直哭笑不得。Chris大概也是覺得這一切荒唐到顯得有趣了，他輕撫自己的下巴，接著忽然把Tom抱起來放在床上。

「先睡吧，」Chris像安撫孩子一樣摸了摸他的額頭。「我們得先準備明天首映的事，在那之前，就算是Thanos也不會讓我覺得比因為宣傳沒做好而大發雷霆的Kevin恐怖。」

他素來誇張的形容讓Tom笑了。不過Chris是對的，Tom想。長途飛行讓他累的頭疼，剛剛又被Loki拋來拎去的，全身都快散了。如果沒有充足的休息，明天他恐怕是要大大出糗的。

Chris坐上他床的另一側，在他身旁躺下。沒幾秒後Tom就聽見他第一聲鼾響，而他逼迫自己不再去想Loki那冰冷的綠眼睛，這感覺很詭異，因為那明明該是他自己的眼睛。

Tom翻來覆去了一會兒，黑暗中他勉強能看見Chris寬大的背，像坐沈穩的山稜般留駐在他身邊，這令Tom莫名心安。他伸手想描繪那些堅硬美麗的肌肉線條，手指尚未觸上Chris的背脊，他以為早已熟睡的那個男人就翻身面向他，帶著捕捉到他小動作的促狹微笑，一把將他撈進溫暖的臂膀間。

「睡吧，我在這兒。」他低聲說，帶著朦朧的睡意。

Tom露出淺笑，幾乎在下一個瞬間就失去了意識。

 

＊＊＊

 

隔天醒來Tom並沒有如預期般迎來精神飽滿的狀態，反而覺得像被十台卡車反覆輾過般疲憊疼痛。他猜想昨晚Loki恐怕正是用十台卡車的力量對付他。Tom又揉額又扶腰地走出房間，慶幸自己有先為了避免招惹不必要的麻煩，和Chris特別一前一後的出房門，因為他巧遇了正好也準備下樓吃飯店早餐的Mark Ruffalo，以及他的妻子Sunrise Coigney。

「嗨，Tom。」Mark熱情地打招呼。

他狀態看起來比Tom好上一千倍。身上穿著休閒的T恤以及深灰色卡其長褲，鬍子刮得一乾二凈，臉上竟然還有蘋果光。中年好好先生揶揄地朝他擠眉弄眼。

「你好嗎？昨晚我聽你房裡有好多聲響。」他說，意有所指的將視線投向Tom的右手。

Tom觸電般收回正在揉弄腰部的手。隨即又覺得自己實在沒必要這麼大驚小怪，Mark沒有提出有關Loki的任何疑問，顯然只是把他的舉動和昨晚聽見的聲響歸咎於Tom做了些讓人臉紅心跳的事。他是說，反正他和Chris的事在劇組裡幾乎不算是個秘密了。更不用說Ragnarok裡合作最深的Mark，這位心態正面積極又年輕的男演員，手機裡藏了不少Tom亟欲銷毀的尷尬照片。他只是還沒機會偷到Mark的記憶卡。

「呃嗯，睡得不是很好。」Tom說。

過了幾秒他才發現自己又在揉後頸了，他真的得停下這邊揉那邊揉的反射動作。Mark曖昧的笑了，從後方甜蜜蜜地擁著Sunrise。

「小別總是勝新婚嘛。你紅毯上可別失常了。」

 

Tom沒有，他也不會允許自己失常。

Marvel這次可能是為了配合反派的顏色，把紅毯弄成了紫毯，他毫不意外的被大批粉絲的熱情淹沒，和Chris一前一後，忙亂但快速地在遞過來的各種物品上簽名。Tom喜歡這個過程，加上前一晚的睡眠不足，可能讓他有些暈頭了。直到有粉絲舉起手機，要求他和Chris一同入鏡，Tom才發現自己一直亦步亦趨的跟著戴著墨鏡的男人，手還不時放在Chris後腰上。但是粉絲喜歡他和Chris的親密舉動，因此暈陶陶的Tom完全沒有要修正自己行為的想法。

走到主持人面前花的時間並沒有比預計多出多少。Don已經接受了一會兒採訪，Tom靠過去，分別給Don和女主持人Tamara一個禮貌的擁抱。

強烈的陽光還是對他造成了一些影響。Tom在回答Tamara關於演員情誼的問題上遲疑過久，傻傻地點頭稱是，和Don互看了好一會兒，最後還是Don主動開口，撒了個「我昨晚還和Tom一起到市區晃晃呢！」的小謊解救了他。

他正慶幸Don的即時反應，因為天知道他昨晚都做了什麼。Tom抹了把臉企圖拉回自己的神智，卻在放下右手的時候，目睹了會造成他一輩子陰影的畫面。

穿著綠色皮衣，頭戴兩支彎曲長角頭盔的電影人物Loki，出現在走道的盡頭，如同一個真正的神祇般飄逸的從天而降。他皺著雙眉，怒目瞪視著人群。一些發現他的粉絲都歡呼著擠了過去。

Tom心臟劇烈跳動，眼看著Loki深吸了口氣，用彷彿經過放大器的高分貝音量吼道：「跪下！」

 

TBC.

 

其實後記也沒想要寫什麼XD 我只想說我特別喜歡湯湯眼中的海總，又帥又潮身材火辣還男友力max，我可以體會他在紅毯上都想把他撲倒的衝動(人家並沒有)

 


	5. Chapter 5

Tom竭力想阻止自己的嘴大張，但兩片唇瓣一直拼命往反方向分開。首先他看見了面前的Don和兩位主持人，他們看著Loki，再回頭瞅瞅Tom，接著又看向Loki，然後再回頭瞪著他，臉上寫滿了千百個問號。Tom環顧四周，其他復仇者聯盟的演員們也都齊刷刷的看向他。Marvel總裁Kevin拉低了自己的鴨舌帽，對首映會負責人投去挾雜著滿意與興師問罪的視線，然後揪著對方的領子悄悄說了些什麼。

 

Chris則是摘掉墨鏡，緊緊地捏在手心，一臉「喔該死，我沒有把戲服帶出來。」的模樣。

 

Chris越過萬頭鑽動的紫毯，隔空和Tom對視了好一會兒，眼神之中透露出的不明訊息令Tom一股寒意從腳底直竄到了頭頂。雷神的飾演者邊將墨鏡放進西裝內袋，邊斷開了與Tom相接的視線，轉而緩緩抬頭凝視Loki，然後壯士斷腕般的跨出步伐，彷彿沒看見Tom拼命搖頭。

 

Tom試圖推開周遭的人，飛奔前去阻止Chris，但是四周已經有點失控了，困惑又好奇的演員們通通擠了過來，試圖詢問Tom這段「Loki現場表演」是怎麼回事。一時之間竟讓Tom只能眼睜睜看著Chris往前移動，身後還跟了個顯然又忘記自己也是知名影星，一邊「哇哇哇！」叫著一邊拿起手機狂拍Loki的Mark。

 

Tom不知道Chris想做什麼，但最好不要是像昨晚一樣虛張聲勢，因為Loki既然敢再這麼大張旗鼓地出現，想必是有備而來。

 

前方的Loki看起來就和復仇者聯盟第一集的裝扮沒兩樣，他頭頂著兩根彎曲頎長的犄角，漂亮的面容幾乎被頭盔遮住，邪神正又憤怒又困惑地看著尖叫的粉絲。

 

「跪下！我叫你們跪下！」他氣急敗壞地吼道。

 

粉絲舉著各式手機和相機瘋狂朝他的臉拍攝，沒有人理會他關於「跪下」的命令。Loki蒼白的臉上出現紅暈，不曉得是氣紅的還是對人群的熱情感到難為情。他大概沒想到應該要像電影中手執權杖，以增加他的氣勢，只能空揮舞著兩把匕首，被大批的粉絲淹沒。

 

「這是什麼？」主持人Tamara叫道，聽見自己放大的聲音，又立刻用手按住麥克風，以只有Tom和Don聽得見的聲音說：「Marvel這次採用VR技術來宣傳嗎？我沒接到通知！我該怎麼介紹？」

 

Tom只能對她露出一個「我也不知情」的尷尬笑容，Don看起來則是採信了VR技術的說法，抱胸欣賞起了前方的Loki。氣溫是舒適宜人的16度，Tom的額頭卻佈滿汗水。他一把撈起Tamara的手臂。

 

「聽著，妳只要假裝沒看見他，好嗎？」

 

Tamara臉上寫滿慌張，但卻強作鎮定地點點頭，顯然已決定要發揮專業解決預期之外的狀況。這樣很好，因為Tom可沒有時間安撫她，他奮力推開來到身邊的Ben和Paul，顧不及這樣有多一反自己常態的無禮，朝人流方向擠了過去。

 

汗水滴滴流進了他的眼睛，前方的Loki在視線中模糊成一團綠色的影子，Tom耳中傳來邪神震耳欲聾的咆哮：「我隨時可以把你們變成一群螞蟻！你們聽見了嗎！」

 

群眾尖叫著「好耶──！！！」的反應似乎又讓Loki大大錯愕了。以常理判斷，現在Loki的情緒已經瀕臨失控。萬一他真的施法把粉絲變成螞蟻那可就糟了。於是Tom發揮了自己的身高優勢，腿一蹬就躍上了臨時搭建的燈架。

 

「嘿！」

 

Tom揮手大喊，聲音就像一顆被扔進深不見底潭水的石塊，一離開他的雙唇就被周遭的嘈雜給完全吞沒，然而Loki卻瞬間就注意到了他。

 

「Tom Hiddleston。」

 

Loki唸出他的名字，人群隨著他的視線，同樣注意到了掛在金屬燈架上的Tom，紛紛又歡呼尖叫了起來，一部分的人潮開始向Tom移動。邪神嘴角勾起得逞的微笑，緩緩點頭，抬起手指──

 

Tom在人群之中看見Chris仰著脖子，既驚愕又責備地望著他，似乎不敢置信他就這麼將自己送上去。Tom閉上眼睛── _抱歉了_ _Chris_ _，我真的無法自己躲著，看無辜的人為我承受他們不該承受的_ ──他等待一些被重摔、被擊打、被撕裂之類的疼痛感覺降臨，周遭的聲音更大了，Tom的世界卻安靜了下來。

 

然而過了好幾秒，他身上什麼也沒發生。Tom睜開雙眼，看見非常荒謬的一幕──Mark不知何時站在Loki面前，手上還拿著轉到相機模式的手機，他既尷尬又害怕的挺起肩膀，Loki面露懼色地退後了一步，手中的匕首消失──一個下意識示弱的表現。

 

「你們這些狡猾的米德加德人又在玩什麼花樣！」Loki惡狠狠地說。

 

Tom看見Chris就在Mark身後不遠處，高大的澳洲演員再度將墨鏡戴上，低著頭不想被Loki注意到。Tom恍然大悟──想必是Chris把Mark推上去的。這男人真夠壞了──但是又聰明到令Tom讚嘆。

 

「嘿，冷靜！」Mark說，Tom不曉得他是否在發揮他演出Bruce Banner的演技，還是只是想極力假裝自己不害怕，卻仍恐懼地簌簌發抖。「你不會想叫出我身體裡的綠色大傢伙的，對嗎？」

 

「你是冒牌的吧？」Loki瞇起雙眼，歪頭打量Mark。「昨晚也有個哥哥的冒牌貨，你們是一夥的？」

 

 _他果然發現_ _Chris_ _不是_ _Thor_ _了。_ ──Tom心頭一涼。

 

「那就試試看呀！」Mark提高音量說，如果他的聲音不要發抖的話，聽起來應該會很有說服力。「來啊！惹毛我啊！」

 

 _天哪。_ Tom心急地看著這一切。Loki不是凡人，他是個神！Tom為了演好這個角色做過不少研究，在神話中的Loki幾乎可說是所向披靡的，他是九界最強大的法師、他擁有作為一個神應有的體能和力量，能夠舉起50噸的重物。普通的身體傷害Loki都能快速恢復，他甚至可以重新連接被切斷的身體部位，包括他的頭部──他擁有難以計數的複雜能力，說起來電影還真是大幅弱化了他，若是這個Loki如同神話般的強大，Mark這麼做就太冒險了。

 

「你們以為我很笨？」Loki說，他看起來同時在威嚇也在試探。「這是個電影首映會，而你，八成是Hulk的演員。」

 

Mark一閃而逝的「糟了」表情沒被Loki漏看，邪神露出重拾把握的笑容，隨著一聲銳利的「唰」，他的右手之中重新出現了匕首，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度欺向Mark──字面上的意思，因為在同一時間，晴天上空中雷聲大作，大量的烏雲忽然翻騰著湧入首映會的正上方，在宛如黑色浪淘的漩渦之中，數十道巨雷從正中央劈落，在場的所有人都立刻掩起雙耳，驚叫著伏向地面。

 

為了保護聽覺，Tom不得不躍回地面以騰出雙手。整個首映會彷彿瞬間充滿了網狀竄動的閃電，刺眼的逼人雙目流淚。他在強光之中勉強撐開彷彿有自我意識、拚死想黏上的眼皮，而他知道，在他人生中的最後一刻都會為自己當下的決定喝采──Tom如意料之中的看見身穿黑色鎧甲、肩戴紅色披風的雷霆之神，氣勢磅礡的用風暴破壞者劈開氣流，砸向地面，如同一顆隕石般燃燒著以半跪姿態落地。 Loki連忙轉過身，驚疑地看著Thor甩開披風，緩緩挺身站起。

 

Tom決定，餘下的一生自己都會是Thor的忠實粉絲了。──雖然他一直都是，但目睹這一切只會讓他對這位神祇的熱情更加瘋狂。

 

「才剛說到你呢，冒牌貨就出現了。」Loki冷冷的說。

 

Tom發現站在Loki背後，顯得既驚訝又興奮的Mark，居然又偷偷舉起手機，對著Thor連按好幾下快門，真不知道該笑還是該生氣，但是Tom心裡明白，如果他能熬過這一切，他會要Mark把照片傳給自己的。

 

Thor蓄著金棕色的短髮，以及和Chris如出一轍的濃密鬍髭，穿著無袖版的戰甲，露出兩條壯碩的手臂，周身被青藍色的雷電環繞，連眼眶四周都會閃現細細的電流。──這可是劇組的隱形燈管做不到的──雷神不發一語的緩步走向Loki，每向前一步，邪神就不由自主地退後。

 

Tom看向Chris，許多演員也都大張著嘴將視線投向這位澳洲演員，Chris摘下墨鏡，聳聳肩，甚至還露齒笑了，對眾人做了個「你們看，我的角色好帥。」的調皮的表情。

 

「站住，Hemsworth！」Loki說， 他終於在自己後退的步伐即將踩到Mark之前穩住身體，挺起蒼白的脖子。

 

Thor皺了皺眉頭，沒能理解Loki的話，他顯然也沒打算理解，又走近Loki了些。

 

「我沒想到你為了一張海報，真的就這樣穿越異度時空過來了。」

 

「停止你對我哥哥拙劣的扮演！」Loki厲聲說。

 

Thor困惑的停下腳步。

 

「你在說什麼？」

 

Loki往身後看了一眼，忽然揪住Mark的西裝後領，單手將他雙腳離地拎了起來，右手中的匕首也在同一時間抵上好好先生的側頸，Mark「哇呀呀呀！」地揮舞著雙手大叫。

 

「脫掉你那身戲服。」Loki怒道，「否則我就──」

 

他話還沒說完，Thor隨意揚了下左手，一道閃電橫劈而過，正中Loki匕首的刀面。Tom睜大雙眼看著這不可思議的一幕，Thor的雷霆似乎帶著比大自然產生的閃電更強大的威力，遠遠超越了Loki的握力，邪神竟然鬆手讓匕首掉落在地上。

 

「Loki，我的愛，」Thor扯著嘴角微笑道，「我很願意為你脫掉衣服，但你認為我的雷電是假的嗎？」

 

TBC.

這章寫的我好開心，尤其是Thor出現的時候

雷神怎麼會那麼帥啊~

Mark：你們這兩個叛徒！罰你們要讓我抱抱一百次，補償我的精神損失！


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有微Thor x Tom Hiddleston暗示，雷者慎入！  
> 但是後文這兩人沒戲的，放心

Loki把嘴唇抿成一條線，他看上去對於自己被卸了武器感到很不滿，但又因為見到Thor有點開心。

「你怎麼找到我的？」

「那還不簡單。」Thor說，他微笑著甩了甩斧頭。「你第一次來到地球時，我不也立刻就找到了你？」

「你才沒有立刻找到我，不管是我第一次來地球，還是這次。」Loki嗤道：「肯定是Stephen幫了你的忙。」

Thor看著他，一個勁的笑，既不承認也不否認。Loki翻了個超大白眼。Tom深深吐了口氣，對於沒有更嚴重的事情發生感到寬心。而Chris看起來也是，他笑著對Tom攤開雙臂。

忽然之間，人群的尖叫聲變得更熱烈──Tom為此感到吃驚，十分擔心粉絲們的喉嚨──接著他注意到Thor的背後出現一圈非常眼熟的、彷彿拿電鑽去鑽金屬時會產生的火花，那一圈金光約莫是比Thor略矮半顆頭的高度，Tom只能從中看見一堵石牆，以及一個人影，如果他猜得沒錯的話──

果不其然，Stephen Strange從中優雅地走了出來。不同於Loki對粉絲的態度，Stephen似乎十分清楚自己受歡迎的程度──或者說十分自負，他快速地對高喊著「Dr. Strange! Dr. Strange! 」的人群抬手點頭致意，然後轉向對他豎起雙眉的Loki。

Tom不曉得自己怎麼了，也許Thor的出現讓他感到無比安心，他竟然還想到要趁機看看Ben對於見到自己飾演的角色是什麼反應。他在人群之中找到了和Tom Holland並肩站在一塊兒的Ben，這名男演員的表情幾乎要讓Tom笑了出來──他皺眉張著嘴，臉上出現標誌性的多層紋路，這要是被攝影機拍到，粉絲肯定要再找一張海獺照片跟他比對的。而矮他半個頭的Holland正指著Dr. Strange，努力想延長跳高湊近Ben的耳朵的時間，好說些什麼，但是Ben的心思完全被這顆震撼彈佔據了，呆立原地像尊雕像，完全沒有注意到年輕的蜘蛛人扮演者。

然而Tom並不曉得，他的放鬆娛樂時間就僅只於此了。Dr. Strange嘴唇迅速開闔，對Loki說了些什麼，地球上最偉大的巫師並非神祇，也無意施法讓自己的聲音放大，因此除了近在咫尺的Mark和Thor，沒有人知道他說了什麼。

但顯然那些話對Loki的刺激很大，他忽然轉過頭來盯著Tom，然後下一秒他就不在原地了，Tom驚愕的轉身環顧四周，他先是驚鴻一瞥的看見Loki在他背後，對他伸出蒼白且骨節突出的手指，那畫面恐怖的像Tom正在遊歷一間鬼屋。接著，一片火紅的顏色就遮住了他的視線，一隻手掌扶住他的後頸，Tom倒進一個堅硬寬闊的臂彎中。

他眨了眨眼，發現Thor不知道什麼時候也瞬移到了他身邊，壯碩的左手臂緊緊地擁著他，右手則接住了Loki的攻擊。

「Loki，你別想。」Thor有些著急地說，然而不善言詞的雷神卻吐出對現況完全沒幫助的話：「他在我的保護之下！」

 _噢不_ 。Tom看著Loki雙眼中燃起更熾盛的火焰，冷汗爬滿了後背，他的襯衫肯定濕了。現在他非常確定，Loki不僅想殺死他，還會用最殘忍最令人髮指的方式。

「這就是你的愛嗎？哥哥！」

邪神朝他倆齜牙，忽然扭頭往來處看去，他找到了一臉事不關己的Dr. Strange，兩條長腿一蹬，瞬間朝他衝了過去。

Thor伸手去拉他，但顯然並不是真心想阻止Loki，因此那只稍微拖慢了Loki的速度，一兩秒鐘之後邪神便掙脫了，像個砲彈似的朝Dr. Strange發射。但Thor為巫師所製造的空檔已經足以讓Dr. Strange畫好他的金色魔法門，衝進火花之中的Loki以高速消失在所有人眼前，接著，在幾公尺之外的人們發出驚呼，Tom連忙向那處看去。

聚集著許多演員的紫毯上同樣出現了一圈金色的火花，Loki從那之中摔了出來，撞倒了首當其衝的Chris Hemsworth，呈現一個騎坐在Chris腰部上的姿勢。

這種程度的撞擊對於邪神來說如同搔癢，他迅速用雙手抬起上半身，低頭看見Chris的臉。

「你！」Loki吼道。他揪起了Chris的衣領。

尚未從撞擊中恢復的Chris被這麼巨大的音量一吼，顯得更暈眩了。他猛力眨著眼，試圖弄清楚自己的處境，但卻只能像個殘破的娃娃般，被Loki執著西裝猛力搖晃。

「你昨晚敢騙我！」Loki惱怒地說，蒼白的臉被憤怒染紅。

Tom不清楚自己嘴裡喊了什麼，顧不得一切形象和禮儀，他使勁想推開Thor鉗著他的手臂，但那比44磅的槓鈴還重，Tom又踢又打，Thor卻紋風不動。他心跳快的像即將要從喉嚨裡衝出去，抬頭一看，Thor分明是看見Chris那張跟他一模一樣的臉而徹底傻住了。

發現自己鑄下大錯的Dr. Strange皺起眉頭，立刻又畫了個魔法傳送門，向Loki和Chris扔了過去，然而這次Loki的動作更快。他抬眼惡狠狠地瞪了Stephen Strange，接著揚起綠色的披風，在金色火圈罩住他之前就抓著Chris的後領，風一般地消失了。

「不！」Tom放聲大叫。「Chris──！」

他的聲音一如既往地消失在粉絲的歡呼聲中。人們絲毫沒發現異狀，對這場「精彩表演」非常滿意，陷入一片瘋狂。

「你、你為什麼沒救他？」

Tom像個哭鬧的孩子般胡亂拍打Thor的手臂，他第一次體驗到歇斯底里的情緒。Thor懊惱地放開了他，Tom才發現自己早就腿軟了，他像個魁儡般癱在地上，Thor見狀又立刻把他撈了起來。

「我很抱歉。」Thor輕聲說。

演員們紛紛聚集了過來，Scarlet二話不說給了Tom一個擁抱，Ben緊接著也拍拍他的後頸，讓他靠在自己的肩膀上給予安慰。Kevin帶著三個身穿黑西裝的男人奔了過來，一臉嚴肅。

「我相信我得取消這場首映活動。」

 _取消首映。_ Tom把臉埋在Ben的左肩上，露出苦笑。是啊，在Chris生命安全未定的情況下，他可沒心情進行什麼宣傳活動了。

「呃，你確定嗎？我是說，我知道首映對你們電影業的重要性。」

Dr. Strange走了過來，眾人看他的視線雖沒惡意，但絕稱不上友善。他尷尬的清了清喉嚨，伸出食指指著Thor。

「也許──他可以假扮Chris Hemsworth進行剩下的活動？」

「你開什麼玩笑，Stephen Strange。」Kevin緩步上前，竟逼的Dr. Strange下意識後退，Marvel總裁全身上下透著不容質疑的態度，氣勢萬鈞地說：「這傢伙就算是雷神，也比不上Chris Hemsworth。我剛丟失了一名我重要的演員，你跟我談首映？更何況，我該怎麼向媒體解釋你和Ben同時存在？」

Dr. Strange嚼著嘴唇，囁嚅著「說說而已。」之類的話，Kevin不再理會他，轉頭對活動負責人揮手，然後頭也不回地離開了。

＊＊＊

在負責人處理過後，Marvel發表聲明，以今天是試驗VR技術的「首映第一部分」，不慎高明地解釋了必須中斷的狀況，並答應粉絲「首映第二部分」會很快到來，屆時所有英雄演員都會到場進行有趣的訪談問答。

Kevin畢竟是個做大生意的人，並沒有因為活動被破壞而冷落Thor和Stephen Strange，但顯然也還沒完全原諒這兩名超級英雄。他透過工作人員邀請兩人住進演員們下榻的飯店，條件是必須幫Marvel找回──Kevin的原話是：活著的、完整的Chris Hemsworth──沒落腳處又顯然非常負疚的Thor和Stephen很快就答應了。

Tom在活動被迫中斷之後，失魂落魄的和所有人一起回到飯店，期間Thor一直堅持要抱他直接用飛的，Dr. Strange也彆扭地表示，可以用魔法傳送門讓Tom回到飯店，都被Tom禮貌而疏遠地婉拒了。

Tom在自己房裡迅速沖了個熱水澡，圍著一條浴巾頹然坐在床上。感覺身體叫囂著想失控、想被麻痺，他需要陪伴，需要碰觸，需要一些吵鬧的聲音來讓自己放鬆一些。於是他翻身拿起電話，分別撥給Mark、Ben、Tom Holland，和Chris Pratt。

來到酒吧時，Tom忽然後悔起他和吵鬧的朋友們約在這兒的決定──Dr. Strange和Thor面對面坐在沙發上，窩在酒吧陰暗的一角裡，沉默的喝著不斷自動斟滿的啤酒。Tom很想扭頭就走，但是他受的禮儀教育不允許他這麼做。

「嘿！」

Thor看見他，立刻從沙發上跳了起來對他揮手。Tom僵著臉，不大情願地朝他走過去。其他的演員們都還沒到，飯店也已經被Marvel包下了，此刻酒吧裡只有兩名服務生和他們三人，氣氛非常古怪。

「聽著，我向你道歉。」Thor在Tom坐下後急忙說，「我沒預期會看到和自己完全一樣的人，真的嚇到了──所以──」

他搔搔頭，期待Tom說些什麼，但是後者沉默地看著Stephen推向自己的巨大啤酒杯裡，逐漸注滿金黃色的酒液，不發一語。

「呃，我也得向你道歉。」Stephen Strange接著說：「要讓人移動到另一個空間，我必須要先想好地點，但當下我──我太急了，於是隨意想了個前幾分鐘才看到的地方，才會造成這個結果。」

Tom嘆了口氣，往後一躺陷進沙發內。

「我知道這不完全是你們的錯。」他悶聲說，「但是我、Chris不知道情況怎麼樣──Loki會不會傷害他？我只要一往下想，就覺得很絕望。」

「嘿，別緊張。」Thor安慰道：「我想Loki帶走他，純粹是想在手裡留一張牌而已，他不會隨便傷害Hemsworth的，在他得到他想要的東西之前──」

Tom抬頭看著他，雷神聽從Marvel的建議，把那身高調的鎧甲換成輕鬆的時裝，甚至模仿了Chris常穿的搭配，讓他整個人顯得異常英俊迷人。Tom眨眨眼，在心中默念了三遍Thor，雷霆之神，Thor，雷霆之神，Thor，雷霆之神──

「我的臉上有什麼嗎？」Thor困惑的摸了摸自己的臉頰。

Tom搖搖頭，輕聲笑了。

「你知道嗎？我一直很崇拜你。」他真誠的說，既然已經彼此談開，Tom便不想再有芥蒂，現在找到Chris才是當務之急。「我還曾經去試鏡雷神的角色呢，說起來，能夠見到你本尊，我實在很幸運，我收集了很多你的周邊。」

Thor有些愣住了，他盯著Tom的臉，往下看到了他的脖子，然後視線就停在那兒。

「噢，」Thor應道，他的臉頰發紅，似乎根本不知道自己回了什麼。

「天哪。」Dr. Strange說，翻了個好大的白眼。「Tom Hiddleston，你知道你正在做什麼嗎？」

「什麼？」

「你正用你那張跟Loki一樣的臉，跟他的未婚夫說你迷戀他。」

「我──」一把火瞬間就竄上了Tom的雙頰。「我沒有說、我迷戀──」

「是嗎？」Dr. Strange撐著側臉，揶揄的看著Tom，把他咄咄逼人的態度發揮到極致。「我很崇拜你，我收集了好多你的周邊！」

他完整的模仿了Tom的聲音和語氣，Tom驚愕地看著他，Ben經常在片場模仿他說話，時常讓Tom覺得相當尷尬，不知如何是好，而剛剛Stephen的即興表演如此到位，表情又和嘲諷的Ben如出一轍，讓Tom幾乎要懷疑坐在眼前的人就是他的演員好友。

「巫師，你別玩弄他。」Thor說，但他臉上的紅暈沒有褪去。

「啊，夠了。」Dr. Strange道。他從沙發中站了起來，一臉受不了地說：「我不在這兒當電燈泡了，你們就繼續互訴愛意吧，祝你們有個美好的夜晚。」

他原地消失了，Tom想到之前聽Loki談到這對神兄弟準備結婚、自己剛剛那麼說，再加上Dr. Strange的一番加油添醋，害他害羞得頭頂都要冒煙了，完全不敢抬眼看Thor。

他們沉默了一小會兒，Thor才清了清喉嚨。

「抱歉，我不是──」他說，「只是你、你長得就像Loki──」

「我知道。」Tom迅速說。

「噢，嗯。」Thor又尷尬地閉上嘴。

他的視線仍然在Tom的脖子上徘徊，赤裸而火熱，Tom終於克服了害臊，抬起頭和他對上眼。

「Loki從沒留過短髮。」Thor沒頭沒腦的說。「抱歉，唔──我只是覺得，他留短髮原來會這麼性感──」

Tom斷開了視線。盯著自己的休閒鞋。他的臉現在一定是粉紅色的，他的偶像誇讚他性感、不，誇讚他的未婚夫性感、不對，用Chris的臉誇讚他的未婚夫性感──Tom有點混亂，他下意識絞著雙手，不曉得自己在緊張什麼。他感覺到Thor的氣息越來越近，他既是Chris又不是Chris──

「抱歉，我、我可以摸一下嗎？你的脖子。」Thor低聲說，他看見猛然抬起頭的Tom，又連忙道：「對不起，我真不該這麼問──」

「可以。」Tom迅速地說。

Thor微張著嘴凝視他，Tom的羞恥心全下地獄去了， _見鬼，他是我的偶像，誰都會想被偶像摸一下吧！又不是做什麼對不起別人的事_ ──Tom別開臉，內心還在天人交戰，一隻高熱的手就覆上了他的後頸，輕輕摩娑──

「啪嚓！」

突如其來的快門聲讓他們兩如觸電般地迅速向兩旁彈開。Tom以為自己要心臟病發了，只見Mark Ruffalo站在距離他們兩公尺處，手上拿著Iphone，鏡頭正對準他們兩人。臉上寫滿尷尬。

「啊，」Mark說，「該死，我忘記調成靜音了。」

 

TBC.

Thor：……(放出雷電毀壞Iphone)

Mark：不！我的記憶卡！！！(慘叫)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 痛痛預警！請小心服用！  
> 要是很害怕看到主要角色疼痛，請斟酌再讀

Chris Hemsworth從沒這麼希望Tom Hiddleston不要騎在他身上。

他的意思是，在被一個神撞倒在地，並且被帶著做高速空間旅行(簡稱綁架)以前，他當然很喜歡Tom騎在他身上。但是現在坐在他胯部上的人不是他儒雅美好的英國演員，是掐著他脖子、橫眉豎目、無比兇殘的惡作劇之神Loki。

Loki的身體質量不知道是地球人的幾倍，他的體重遠遠超過Tom，這讓如此令人血脈賁張的姿勢完全沒有了浪漫元素，Chris只覺得自己的髖骨快粉碎性骨折，他痛得懷疑自己能把牙齒給咬碎。在空間移動時，Loki低頭伏在他的身上，周遭不停閃過無以名狀的物體，彷彿一個快速旋轉的宇宙。雖然過程很快，也許只有兩三秒的時間，但卻讓Chris覺得有幾萬年那麼長，他既暈眩想吐又疼痛，最後、終於──謝天謝地──高速旋轉的四周穩定下來，Chris感覺到背後是一張柔軟的床舖，他們靜止在一個安靜的空間裡。

Loki從他的胸前抬起頭，看見他齜牙咧嘴的表情，居然還笑了。他先是將Chris的雙手往上一提，在他的雙腕處無端端變出一組金屬枷鎖，把Chris銬在床頭。然後Loki從容地長腿一跨，終於從Chris身上下去，澳洲演員才得以喘口氣，打量一下Loki帶他來的地方。一看之下卻愣住了。

「呃，」Chris小心翼翼地說，「這是我的──飯店房間嗎？」

「你以為我還能有什麼地方去？」Loki說。

Chris在大腦反應過來之前就扯開喉嚨大叫，他喊著Tom，喊了幾個劇組人員的名字，既然他在飯店房間裡，即使演員們可能都還在一團亂的首映會，這棟被Marvel包下的飯店也該有些保鑣留守。

但是他大吼大叫一陣後，飯店裡靜悄悄的一點反應也沒有，反觀始作俑者，Loki像在自己家一樣，悠哉地走到電視旁的一個圓形玻璃桌邊，拿起放在其上的玻璃杯，替自己倒了杯水，動作像個貴族般優雅而冷漠。Loki坐在圓桌旁的高腳椅上，好整以暇地看Chris又喊又扭、滿頭大汗，彷彿他並沒有才剛把一個首映會搞得烏煙瘴氣，也沒有綁架一個知名演員。

這個情形讓Chris覺得自己顯得特別愚蠢，稍微冷靜下來的大腦也想通了一點──Loki是個法師，而且是相當厲害的那種，他當然能弄些魔法屏障什麼的，不讓任何人──尤其是他的哥哥和Dr. Strange──知道自己在哪裡。

「累了？」Loki見他不再呼救，於是嘲諷地問。

Chris只用了非常短暫的時間思考，然後便扭頭看向Loki。

「你究竟想要什麼？」他說，「殺了我和Tom，對你一點好處都沒有。」

出乎意料的，Loki瘋狂地大笑了起來，他笑得那麼跋扈，整座建築幾乎都要跟著搖晃起來。Chris瞪著他，眼見邪神甚至愉快到十分戲劇化地將手裡的杯子用力扔在地上，雖然飯店的地板上有鋪地毯，但被一個神施加過力量的玻璃杯還是悲慘得摔個粉碎。

「殺了你們？噢不不。那多可惜。」Loki說，他將散落在額前的髮絲耙回腦後，又恢復成那個虛假優雅的邪神。「我承認，一開始我的確很想殺掉Tom，但是見到他以後我有了新的想法，至於你嘛──」

Loki從椅子上站了起來，走到床邊，居高臨下的看著Chris，他一臉算計地瞇起那雙瑩瑩綠眼。

「你長得跟哥哥完全一樣，我想，你可以有些額外的用處。」

Chris打了個冷顫。

「別讓我當你的性奴，其他都可以商量。」

Chris運用起自己在飾演Thor時，常常使用的──愚蠢，但能提高好感度的──燦爛笑容，本想試著用幽默化解尷尬，誰知道Loki居然歪起頭，似乎非常認真地在思考這個提議，嚇得Chris連忙又說：「開玩笑的、開玩笑的！不，我是說──我可以陪你談談心什麼的，是的，談心！大家最喜歡找我談心了。」

他奮力點頭，增加自己說話的可信度。Loki冷冷地看著他，忽然朝他伸出手，五指張開，蒼白的手掌停在Chris胸前十公分處，Chris身上那套精心打扮參加首映會的西裝就不翼而飛。

他差點像個小女孩般尖叫，全身上下只剩下一條內褲。Loki的綠眼珠轉來轉去，打量他的身體，Chris的冷汗簡直要浸透床單了，Loki該不會把他的話當真？現在要「驗貨」？光是剛剛Loki坐在他腰上就快讓他半身不遂了，Chris完全不敢想像要是Loki真的騎上來──等等，說不定他才是騎在別人身上的那個？

在Chris的恐懼感攀升到最高點的時候，Loki卻緩緩移動他的手指，像撫摸綢緞一樣，修長美麗的手指在空氣中比畫，Chris的身上發出紅黑色的淡淡光暈。接著，他身上憑空出現了一套Thor的戲服──考量到這是由Loki變出來的，也許是真的雷神戰甲。Chris不知道該感到榮幸還是顫慄。

幫Chris換了套衣服的Loki卻顯得對自己很不滿，他皺眉別開臉，反身沉默地坐在床沿上。Chris完全摸不著頭緒。

「嘿，」Chris晃了晃雙手，枷鎖在他頭上發出響亮的金屬碰撞聲，「偉大的Loki，事實上這完全沒必要，對嗎？我怎麼可能逃的出一個神的手掌心？幫我解開吧。」

Loki斜眼看他，嘖了一聲，幸好他揮手解除了魔法。Chris揉著手腕，試圖坐起身。

「為什麼你很懼怕我？」Loki 悶聲問。

Chris愣住了，琢磨著該如何回答這個問題。一部分的他很想衝著Loki吼道：開什麼玩笑，讓我數數你做了哪些事。一、你在我面前變魔術一樣的用那雙匕首威脅Tom的生命。二、你展現神力帶我移動到幾百公尺外的地方。三、你用了魔法屏障囚禁我。四、你用魔法給我變了個手銬。五、你把雷神和奇異博士都引來了，誰知道還有什麼跟在後面？

但是Chris想起了電影中的Loki其實是細膩的、脆弱的，他沒有真正想要害過誰──好吧，也許有，但那大多是因為他的心受傷了。Loki急於在世界上尋找他的歸屬感與成就感，而Chris有外表上的優勢，也許他可以──

「如果你可以溫和一點，你知道──別三兩下就亮出你的匕首，沒有人會懼怕你。」Chris說。

他慢慢挪動身體靠近Loki，邪神的耳朵動了一下，但是沒有移動， _相當不錯的進展_ ，Chris想，他清了清喉嚨。

「你瞧，我們現在這樣不是挺好的嗎？說說你的故事給我聽。」

「你們不是都拍成電影了？」Loki說，聲音仍舊悶悶的。

「這正是我不明白的地方。」Chris眼見Loki自己提起了這個話題，立刻把握機會問道：「你、Thor、Dr. Strange──出現在此地的你們，和電影中的角色究竟有什麼不同？」

Loki轉過頭，直接看著他的雙眼。

「沒什麼不同。」他說，綠色的瞳仁裡充滿怨懟。「除了我死亡的那段，但我猜那只是因為你們還沒拍出下一部。」

「什麼？」Chris驚愕地說，「你什麼時候──」

「我昨晚全看完了，有我出現的Marvel電影。」

「你是怎麼──」

「我有我的方法。」Loki含糊地說。

他斷開與Chris相接的視線，看著前方的迷你吧檯，Chris能從他焦慮晃動的雙腿判斷出Loki的心理狀態，每當要演出Loki脆弱無助的一面時，Tom習慣用一些微小的肢體語言來表達角色的心情，這時候的Loki是無害的──同時也有可能是極度危險的。

「你的意思是，電影裡演出的內容，都真實在你們的過去裡發生過？」

Loki的臉上出現了一個自慚的神色，他點頭。

「都是好幾年前的事了。」他說。

即使已經初步弄清楚這一切，Chris仍舊覺得自己頭上罩了一大團迷霧。

「你們是怎麼來到地球的？」

Loki再度轉過頭來，看見Chris和他自己創造的一身雷神打扮後微微睜大了雙眼，彷彿每次看見Chris都會驚訝澳洲演員和Thor在外貌上的相似程度，他的語調和神態確實因為Chris的外表而變的柔軟，並且在談到自己的成就時顯得充滿自信。

「只要有時間和空間寶石，再配上一些魔法……事實上可能連空間寶石都不需要，因為最初發現這個時空的是Stephen Strange，他在不同的時空裡來去自如，我只是仿效了他的方法。」

「噢，所以──你們甚至不屬於這個時空？」

Chris試著整理，他混亂的大腦確實有因為這簡單的二分法而清楚多了，先前他一直想不透，若是這個世界裡有Thor和Loki，是不是代表也有Tony Stark、Steve Rogers、Romanoff、Hawkeye……等地球上的超級英雄？這完全不合邏輯，Romanoff和Hawkeye是特工，所以大眾不知情還說得過去，Tony Stark是個非常高調的富翁，如果真實存在的話，地球人不可能從來沒聽說過這號人物，再說，Steve Rogers的角色設定是常被作為愛國教育的題材，也不可能沒有存在的痕跡。

Loki低頭有一下沒一下的踢著地毯，他故作冷漠而遙遠地說：「我甚至懷疑──電影是我們存在的前提。在看過電影之前我沒這麼想過，但是你們的創作實在太驚人的吻合……」

 _Loki_ _脆弱的小心靈受傷了。_ Chris立刻判斷出來。 _這神的玻璃心還真是難照顧啊。_ Chris果斷握住了Loki放在大腿上的左手，邪神被嚇了一跳──Chris也因為那幾乎沒溫度可言的冰冷而嚇到了，但他沒有表現出來──一雙圓圓的眼睛驚疑的看著他，竟然顯得有些可愛。

「那沒關係的，」他說，「你現在確實存在這裡，不是嗎？而且你是如此強大。」

「但是你們的電影裡會有角色死亡。」Loki瞪著他說，「我、還有Stephen都還活著，所以我想你們之後的電影會讓我們復活，但是知道了這層緣由以後，我都要活在不知道哪天會被你們的編劇寫死的恐懼之中，還有我的哥哥──」

他忽然停下來，眼神上上下下地掃視Chris，然後咬著嘴唇別過頭去。

「噢，Loki。」Chris嘆了口氣，忍不住笑了。

他把邪神攬進懷裡，Loki凍的像能瞬間把Chris身體裡的所有血液都結成冰，但是這個無助害怕的神需要安慰，而Tom喜歡擁抱，所以Chris大膽假設Loki也喜歡，果然邪神在他懷裡只象徵性地掙扎了一下，就抓緊了他的皮甲，把臉埋在裏頭。

 _啊，多美好的夜晚。_ Chris自認馴服了Loki而放鬆地露出笑容，而且抱著Loki就像抱著在片場太累而靠著他睡著的Tom──除了溫度以外──這感覺其實蠻不錯的，很溫馨很安全。然而Loki接下來的一句話卻讓Chris笑不出來了。

「我要把你們帶回阿斯嘉。」

「呃──什麼？」

「你，還有Tom，還有其他人！」Loki愉悅地說：「接下來的電影由我們來拍攝，我們肯定能做的比Marvel還好。」

「天哪，不行！」Chris大喊。

Loki因為Chris的反應而整張臉都冷了下來，他離開了Chris的臂彎，掛上Chris毫不陌生的陰狠表情。

「只有這樣才能保證你們不會讓任何一個角色死亡！」Loki緩緩地說。「再說，你們總是把我拍的這麼窩囊，我認為我應該要有一部獨立電影。」

 _他真的生氣了_ ，Chris能從周遭忽然瘋狂降低的氣溫中感受到。該死。

「聽著，Marvel不會隨便讓一個超級英雄死亡的，」Chris著急地說：「Marvel就是一間以營利為目標的公司，他們旗下的角色都很賺錢，尤其是你──對！你知道Loki有多受歡迎嗎？甚至超越了Thor。」

「但是輸給鋼鐵人。」Loki冷冰冰的說，「因為我不是一個超級英雄。」

「呃，但是──」

一個劃破空氣的尖銳聲響讓Chris知道一切都完了，Loki的匕首抵在他的腹部上，威脅地向皮甲內部擠去。

「冷靜點聽我說，Loki。」Chris抹掉了從額際滑落的冷汗。「我不是Thor，好嗎？你要是捅我這一刀，我可能就真的死了。」

「我們可以試試看。」Loki道，嘴角勾起一個冰冷狠戾的微笑。「告訴我，你明天會帶我找到整個電影團隊，然後跟我一起回阿斯嘉拍電影？」

「我──我不能答應你，Loki。」Chris嚴正的說。

「是嗎？那真是太遺憾了。」Loki瞇起雙眼。

腹部上驟然傳來的劇痛讓Chris眼前閃過無數金星，失去重心向後倒去，他的重量令身體在床上彈了一下，視力逐漸模糊。Loki的匕首完全沒入他的皮甲之中，他的背部被溫熱的血液染濕。邪神微皺著雙眉，努力維持冷漠的表情從上方往下凝視著他。

「Loki、Loki──所有人、都──愛著你──」

Chris猛力喘氣抵抗疼痛，每說一個字，所有的力氣彷彿就拼命從傷口往外鑽，模糊的視線中，他看見Loki的雙眼睜大了，臉上閃過後悔的表情。

「你──在電影、之中──」

所有的光線都在這一刻離他而去，Chris的世界忽然寂靜無聲，他聽不見自己說話，感受不到任何物體，他的身軀像從高空中墜落， _原來這是死亡的感覺_ ──Chris緩緩闔上雙眼，在上下眼皮即將貼合的縫隙之中，他看見Loki衝進了他的視線裡，邪神的髮絲散亂，表情害怕而無助，他的雙唇迅速開合，重複地在吶喊著什麼。

在完全失去意識之前，Chris讀懂了他的唇語。

「不要死！不要死！」

_啊，_ _Loki_ _。_

 

TBC.

 

不要打我，海總不會死的，你們明明就知道！

總是要發生一些事情打醒Loki的嘛


	8. Chapter 8

能夠再次醒來實在出乎Chris的意料。

他像所有電影小說描寫的那樣，花了一大把時間思考「我是誰？這是哪？今年是幾年？我發生了什麼事？」以及「這個趴在我胸前的人是誰？」

說到這個，當記憶──他得抱怨一下，歌詞裡總是寫得太過浪漫，記憶才不會像潮水，是像無數片碎裂的尖銳玻璃，刺的頭部發疼──回到Chris的大腦裡時，他終於辨認出把他當成一個大抱枕擁著深眠的人是Loki，Chris只能從他頭頂看見他披散的黑髮，還有蒼白的鼻尖，但要命的是，Loki的左腿緊貼著他的，右腿則跨到了Chris的之上，曖昧的勾著他。

Chris的大腦當機了一會兒，努力想著自己跟這個神有沒有些什麼──結論是就算有，他現在恐怕也不記得了，接著他想起了自己被Loki刺的那一刀，連忙低頭檢查腹部。Loki的右手掌蓋在上頭，Chris忐忑的移開它，然後忽然意識到Loki是在用自己身體的低溫給他的傷口冰敷──這莫名讓他感動了一把，隨後又想起邪神明明就是這一切的肇事源頭。Chris以為自己會看到血肉模糊的瘡口，但那兒竟然像一個即將結疤的醜陋火山口，一些壞死的棕色皮膚搖搖欲墜的掛在邊緣，Chris小心翼翼地伸出食指戳了戳它們，竟然沒什麼痛感。

 _我究竟是暈過去幾天了？_ Chris怔怔地想， _十幾天？好幾個月？這期間我都沒吃東西？_ 他慌亂的抬起沒被Loki壓住的左手臂，握住拳頭，使勁賁起自己的二頭肌和三頭肌，然後鬆了一口氣──幸好它們還在，那可是他花了大把時間和心思練的。

他一連串的動作驚醒了Loki，發現那個冰柱一樣的邪神搖搖晃晃的抬起頭來時，Chris整個人都僵住了，被襲擊的驚嚇和幾乎能麻痺神經的痛楚記憶狠狠在他腦海裡播放，他的心跳飆到了一個即使在瘋狂健身時也從未有過的速度。

但顯然剛睡醒的人多數是不具攻擊性的，就算是邪神也一樣，Loki雙眼渙散的凝視著他，嘴角帶著一個淺淺的、毫無防備的傻笑，忽然──他吻了過來。

Chris被這意外之舉給徹底傻住了，Loki薄薄的嘴唇貼上他的，像是忽然有人把一支冰棒塞進他嘴裡，邪神輕碰了一下便退開，幾乎不到一秒鐘的時間，他也同時清醒了，Loki瞪著一雙圓圓的眼睛，狼狽地想從他身上爬起來，卻因為他們的兩雙長腿絆在一起而不斷摔回Chris身上。

Chris莫名其妙的摸了摸自己的臉頰，為什麼Loki比起他似乎更受到驚嚇？──他才是那個被偷吻的人，不是嗎？他瞥了眼自己的穿著，身上還是那件Thor的戰甲。

 _喔──_ Chris瞬間明白過來，有神大概是迷迷糊糊地把他當成Thor了。 _嗯，所以他們會有早安吻？_

這個想法莫名娛樂到了Chris。Loki的臉很蒼白，這讓他的臉紅無所遁形，情況變得無比滑稽，Chris甚至享受起看著Loki第五次在他身上自己摔自己，然後低吼一聲，放棄似的整個神癱在Chris身上。

Chris大笑著抱住他。他的聲帶像長滿了繭一樣，扯開時產生極度乾澀的疼痛，他的聲音本來就低沉，不知經過多久沒有使用，現在更是低到顯得模糊不清。他又笑又咳，Loki揍了他的胸膛兩拳以示氣憤，不過顯然有控制過力量，才沒把Chris一掌打進床裡頭。

「感謝你的救助。」Chris笑著說。

他撫摸Loki的後頸，如果他記得沒錯的話，那處是Loki的軟肋，果然這動作像按到了邪神的安分模式開關，Loki選擇用一個毫無幫助的方式掩藏自己的難為情──他把臉埋進Chris的胸口。Chris甚至可以感覺到這個冷冰冰的神都升溫了。

「閉嘴。」

「我暈過去幾天了？」

「一個晚上而已。」Loki說，他把玩起Chris皮甲上的巨大鈕扣。

「一個晚上？」Chris困惑地說：「那我的傷口──」

Loki倏地坐了起來，湊到Chris腰間檢查了一會兒那個癒合了七成的創傷，然後抬起手，五指流水般地在傷口上空滑動，一道冰涼的氣息忽然從那兒鑽進Chris的四肢百骸中，傷疤急速地在他眼前縮小，最後成為一個──還是挺嚇人、但是小得多的火山口。

Chris驚訝的瞪大雙眼。

「噢，」

「我的治癒魔法還不如母親強大。」Loki說，眼角因為提到已逝的Frigga而垂了下來。「所以沒辦法立刻幫你恢復原狀，我很抱歉。」

「喔──嗯，」

Chris眨了眨眼，Loki根本不敢看他的臉，像一個犯錯後自行向父親請罪的孩子，蒼白的十指揪緊了床單。 _他這麼可愛有點過分啊。_ Chris想，實在教人很難忍住逗逗他的衝動。

「你是在為哪件事道歉？吻我？還是捅我一刀？不管是哪個，你顯然都把我當成了別人哪。」

Loki迅速扭過頭來瞪著他，臉紅得彷彿能燒開一壺水。Chris大笑，拍拍他僵硬的肩膀，被Loki彆扭的甩開。

「開個玩笑，別那麼緊張。」

「不好笑。」Loki乾巴巴地說。

他豎著眉毛佯怒地瞪Chris，臉上的紅暈很快地就褪去，Chris只能停止發出笑聲，卻無法阻止嘴角揚起弧度，他安靜地凝視Loki，捕捉到邪神漸漸無法維持下彎的嘴角，放鬆笑起來的過程。

Chris相信自己的判斷，雖然不明白怎麼回事，不過一覺醒來之後，Loki和他之間的氣氛就不再那麼張牙舞爪，聰明人都該知道要趁現在做點什麼。Chris也從柔軟的枕頭中坐起身，大膽地將右手伸向Loki的後頸，邪神就如同Tom飾演這個角色時一樣，揚起水汪汪的雙眼，專注地看著他，像隻乖乖等待指令的家犬。

「Loki，我相信你們已經有了自己的獨立宇宙。」Chris道，他看見Loki揚起一邊眉毛，不太贊同地張嘴欲說些什麼，連忙繼續道：「你瞧，你認為你們的一切是依照Marvel電影裡的劇情走，這個假設如果成立，勢必再過幾年，復仇者聯盟就會拍你和Thor結婚、然後你們跑來我們的時空中『參加』第三集的首映會，接著我被你帶走，然後──」他思考了一下，跳過了「我被你刺傷」這段話，「這一切才會真實地在你們的時空中發生──再說下去我也要混亂了，這是個死迴圈，完全不合邏輯，對嗎？」

Loki是個聰明的神，他幾乎沒花時間思索Chris提出的概念，便直接回答道：「宇宙中很少有事情是地球人覺得符合邏輯的，我認為──Stephen有可能在進入你們的時空中時，就破壞了某種平衡。」

「什麼意思？」Chris皺眉問道。

「這只是我的猜測，」Loki說，他忽然偷空移開視線，看了眼Chris的背後，又迅速望著Chris的雙眼，聲音變得冷硬。「我必須再找Stephen討論，現在，趴下。」

Chris當然知道他的身後有什麼狀況發生了，他按捺住好奇回頭看的衝動，在聽見Loki的命令時就立刻伏低身體，Loki從他平趴的背上竄了出去，Chris連忙扭頭向後看，邪神原先在他的房間裡，創造了一個外型類似巨大橢圓玻璃的魔法屏障，現在那層薄盾的角落像被什麼高溫的東西燒穿了一個大洞，一隻形似巨蟒的黑色生物從那兒冒了出來，張著血盆大口對Loki狺狺怒吼。

Loki迅速地將一把小刀插進蛇頭裡，巨蟒扭曲尖叫著化成一灘黑色的液體，融化般的在房間地毯上向外漫延，並發出類似燒灼物體的嘶聲及煙霧。Chris目瞪口呆的看著更多的黑蟒從那個角落裡，如同飛刀般向Loki射來。Loki起初揮舞著雙臂，精準流暢地扔出匕首，正中每隻黑蛇的頭部。但是牠們的數量實在太多，且源源不絕，Loki像跳舞一樣，手中發射出無盡的小刀，刺中蛇頭後便自動消失。Chris著急的看向四周，他一個武器都沒有，只能坐在床上被保護，這令他不爽到了極點，卻因此而看到了此生難忘的一幕。

逐漸捉襟見肘的Loki，嘖了一聲，猛然張開雙手，仰起頭，他的雙腳漂浮著離開地面，綠色的披風被勁風帶起翻飛，邪神快速地低聲念了一串咒語，他的身上發出刺目的光芒，在不到一秒鐘之內向外爆發，堆積如山的巨蟒發出尖銳的高分貝噪音，瞬間被夷為一灘黑水。

Loki呼了一口長氣，優雅地落地，他美麗柔軟的身體和比超級英雄還更英雄的表演讓Chris看呆了，忽然之間，邪神轉身朝他丟了一把小刀，在刀尖即將抵達Chris的雙眉之間時，一隻黑蟒忽然吐著同樣漆黑的蛇信，張大長著四根長牙的嘴出現在他眼前，完全擋住了Chris的視線。但是緊接著，牠就被高速飛射的小刀給刺穿了喉嚨，Chris胡亂地大叫了一些沒意義的話，驚嚇的看著黑蛇嘶嘶尖叫，痙攣著化為一灘熔岩般的黏稠液體。Loki重回他的視線之內。

「別碰！那有毒。」Loki對他喊道。

Chris挪動著身體和那灘毒液保持距離，Loki朝他竄了過來，一把將體重將近100公斤的他給提起。

「這兒太多了，我們得先離開。」Loki說。

在他的背後，無數的巨蟒又從那個洞口鑽了進來，像被磁力吸引一樣迅速地朝他們滑行過來。Loki張開四肢抱住Chris，他們的周遭變成了一團漩渦。

 _天哪，又是空間旅行，我恨這個。_ Chris心想，嘴上沒忘記提問：「那些是什麼？」

「被破壞的平衡。」Loki答道。

 

TBC.

 

我居然寫起了戰鬥

可惡，我超不會寫戰鬥的啊為什麼要自己找麻煩(拍臉)

這章寫的最開心的就是海基的互動啦，還有實力大爆發的Loki

我喜歡強大的Loki，不曉得為什麼很多作者把他寫的很柔弱

我筆下的Loki絕對不是只會嚶嚶哭泣等錘哥來救的！

明天要搬家了，會是忙一整天的行程，趕快寫一寫貼上來

希望各位閱讀愉快:D


End file.
